fayewongfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu Yan
Yu Yan (寓言; Fable) is the title of Faye Wong's 2000 album. Information Yu Yan is Faye Wong's 17th album. The album is split into two halves; the first half is the titular "fable," which takes a more artistic approach, and the second half (from track 6 onwards) is the more commercial and varied half. Faye composed the first five tracks herself, while the remainder of the album featured various composers. Lin Xi wrote the lyrics for the entire album. The booklet includes a glossary of terms and references (for example, Snoopy and Ryuichi Sakamoto) that were used in the album's lyrics. "Fireflies" is the Cantonese version of "Goodbye Firefly," and "Love Letter To Myself" is the Cantonese version of "Book of Laughter & Forgetting." Album Editions Hong Kong/Taiwan Limited Edition The album itself is on disc one of this set, while disc 2 is a VCD featuring Faye's Head & Shoulders commercial, its making-of, and the makings of other MVs on the album. The discs are packaged inside the lyric book itself, which is in the form of a hardbound book. ;Stock No. : 5298-5227 1 (CD), A0100337108-0101 15 (VCD) ;Release Date : October 2000 ; CD Tracklist # Han Wu Ji (寒武紀; The Cambrian Period) # Xin Fang Ke (新房客; New Tenant) # Xiang Nai Er (香奈兒; Chanel) # A Xiu Luo (阿修羅; Asura) # Bi An Hua (彼岸花; Flower of Paradise) # Ru Guo Ni Shi Jia De (如果你是假的; If You Are Fake) # Bu Ai Wo De Wo Bu Ai (不愛我的我不愛; I Don't Love Those Who Don't Love Me) # Ni Xi Huan Bu Ru Wo Xi Huan (你喜歡不如我喜歡; You Like It, But Not As Much As I Do) # Zai Jian Ying Huo Chong (再見螢火蟲; Goodbye Firefly) # Xiao Wang Shu (笑忘書; Book of Laughter & Forgetting) # Ying For Tsoong (螢火蟲; Fireflies) # Kup Ji Gei Dik Tsing Shue (給自己的情書; Love Letter To Myself) ;VCD Tracklist # Making of "Head & Shoulders" commercial # "Head & Shoulders" commercial # Making of Fable MVs Hong Kong/Taiwan Regular Edition Only the album disc is included in this release, which features different cover art. The album is packaged in a clear plastic slipcase with the album title and tracklist on it. The back insert is also clear plastic, allowing a view of the newly designed disc through the case. ;Stock No. : 7243 530328 2 1 ;Release Date : October 2000 ; Tracklist # Han Wu Ji (寒武紀; The Cambrian Period) # Xin Fang Ke (新房客; New Tenant) # Xiang Nai Er (香奈兒; Chanel) # A Xiu Luo (阿修羅; Asura) # Bi An Hua (彼岸花; Flower of Paradise) # Ru Guo Ni Shi Jia De (如果你是假的; If You Are Fake) # Bu Ai Wo De Wo Bu Ai (不愛我的我不愛; I Don't Love Those Who Don't Love Me) # Ni Xi Huan Bu Ru Wo Xi Huan (你喜歡不如我喜歡; You Like It, But Not As Much As I Do) # Zai Jian Ying Huo Chong (再見螢火蟲; Goodbye Firefly) # Xiao Wang Shu (笑忘書; Book of Laughter & Forgetting) # Ying For Tsoong (螢火蟲; Fireflies) # Kup Ji Gei Dik Tsing Shue (給自己的情書; Love Letter To Myself) Japan Edition The Japanese version of the album includes the same cover art as the limited edition of the album, but this time the album is packaged in a plain jewel case. It includes the full album plus bonus tracks, as is traditional with Japanese releases of foreign albums. The Japanese version of "Chanel" is unlisted on the back of the CD, however the obi does advertise that there is a secret track at the end. ;Title : FABLE (フェイブル) ;Stock No. : TOCP-65473 ;Release Date : 16 February 2001 ;CD Tracklist # KANBURIA ki (カンブリア紀; The Cambrian Period) # atarashii RUUMUMEETO (新しいルームメート; New Roommate) # SHANAIA (シャナイア; Xiang Nai Er) # ashura (阿修羅; Asura) # higanbana (彼岸花; Amaryllis) # henshin GEEMU (変身ゲーム; Disguise Game) # koi no yukue (恋の行方; The Course of Love) # watashi no hou ga motto suki (私の方がもっと好き; I Like It More) # sayonara hotaru (さよなら蛍; Farewell Firefly) # waratte wasurete (笑って忘れて; Smile and Forget It) # hotaru (蛍; Firefly) # jibun ate no RABURETAA (自分宛のラブレター; Love Letter To Myself) # EYES ON ME featured in FINAL FANTASY VIII (ALMIGHTY RADIO MIX) # SHANAIA (Japanese Version)